This invention relates to the processing of smokable material, and in particular to such processing involving the extraction of tobacco materials.
The extraction of tobacco components such as flavors has become a subject of interest in recent years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,682 to Adam Muller discloses a process for obtaining aromatic materials from a tobacco extract. Typical tobacco extraction processes involve isolating extracted tobacco materials, and then employing the extracts as additives (often in diluted form) to smokable materials useful in the manufacture of smoking articles.
It would be highly desirable to provide an efficient and effective process for extracting tobacco components such as flavors from a tobacco material and directly applying the extracted components to smokable materials. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION